


The Struggle that is a Wyatt/Bucky fanfic

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I Tried, M/M, Williza, Wyatts flustered, but I love williza, dont hate me if this is bad, notp for me, this is for the two people who wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: So here’s the thing.I don’t ship Wyatt and Bucky.Like at all.Yet I totally thing Wyatts a fierce Bi,And Bucky is the opposite of straight.But together, nope!But people wanted this so I’m writing a separate one shots based on them, cause I can’t do five *dies at the thought of itHere ya go!!!
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan/Wyatt Lykensen, Eliza/Willa, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Willa/Eliza
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	The Struggle that is a Wyatt/Bucky fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I tried

1\. That one extremely gay moment. Well kinda gay. More like Wyatt having to hold a Raving Willa back from ripping out Bucky’s throat. The overall message was gay so that’s what mattered.

“Oh stop being such a worry wolf brother! You will find someone who likes you!” Willa exclaimed with a classic Alpha hair flip. -don’t get him started on how many times she does that a day- 

“I don’t know Wil, Not many people here like us, moreover, like like us.” He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Willa just offered him a smile that spoke more words then she could say.

Being twins, the two often were able to communicate without speaking. Also, being the Alpha, Willa wasn’t really supposed to show too much affection, which she kinda already screwed up a bit once she and Eliza started dating. She didn’t want to mess it up anymore.

“Seriously Wyatt, you don’t have to worry. I know someone out their, Boy, Girl, Werewolf, Zombie, Human, -random Alien that seems really random and totally not related to the plot of this movie at all-, Someone will love you for you.” She grinned, flashing her teeth. 

Wyatt grinned back gave his sister and Affection Head nuzzle (what? They were wolfs, WOLFS ARE CUDDLY?!) 

“The only thing you WILL have to worry about is me interrogating them to make sure they up to code to became your mate!” Willa growled, her eyebrows doing their little twitch that happened every time she felt overprotective. 

Wyatt mock gasped, playfully slapping her shoulder.

“If you do that, I’ll tell Eliza you still Teeth in your sleep!” He taunted. Now taking his turn to flash his purely whites.

Willa gasped for real this time. Giving a harder slap to her brothers shoulder. 

“That is not true! That was a silly Pup habit I dropped Years ago! You used to do it too anyway! Most wolfs do!” She argued. Wyatt smirked, he loved to rile his sister up, it was a fun game they played.

“Ya well I actually dropped it years ago, you on the other hand...” he trailed off, glancing to her raised hand, moreover, her thumb, which had telltale Bite marks all over the nail and flesh.

Willa blushed and shoved her hand deep into her pocket, as if not seeing it could deny the fact. 

“Just shut it Wyatt!” She shot back, absolutely fuming. Wyatt couldn’t help but laugh at his sisters outrage.

“Don’t be a worry wolf Wil,” he teased.

“I won’t actually tell Eliza that.” He promised, winking just so she knew he was serious about that.

The Alpha wolf gave a nod but still looked a little ticked.

“But I can’t help it if she finds out on her own when you guys have sleepovers.” He spoke in a sing songy voice. Willa screeched and shoved him, while he cackled in reply.

“I’m so glad you met Eliza! Now I can finally get back at you for all those times you embarrassed me in front of the Girls in the pack!” He stated gleefully, Willa rolled her eyes severely. Glaring at him afterwards.

“Ya well I still can do that now! So don’t get any ideas Brother!” She warned. Her eyes narrowing.

Wyatt just gave her a little salute as he walked away, loving every second of his sweet revenge. 

But no, he would never embarrass her in front of Eliza, as much as Willa did embarrass him, she never went farther then playful teasing, and he would definitely be respectful and do the same.

Ha, the look on her face though-

*KA-THUNK

“OOF” Wyatt groaned as someone full on Collided with him. Looking upwards, he blearily saw the colors Pink and green swimming Blurrily around in his visions 

“Hey watch where your going! I am the Face of this school and cheerleading.”

He heard a familiar voice screech. 

“Oh damn, sorry Wyatt! I didn’t know it was you.” He heard it continue. 

His vision finally cleared, and he was finally able to make out the face of no other then Bucky Buchanan.

Damn it! He cursed silently to himself. Out of all the people to crash into it had to be one who caused internal gay panic!

“H-hey Bucky.” He stuttered. Wincing , he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Hey Bucky.” He thankfully spoke normally. Bucky gratefully ignored his stutter and offered a hand to help him up.

Wyatt reached out and gripped it in his own, melting slightly at how soft and warm it felt.

“Are you ok? I’m really sorry. Trust me, I know a Handsome face when I see one, I would never purposely mess one up” Bucky asked, causing Wyatt to blush like crazy.

“Y-you think I’m handsome?” He stuttered once again. 

Bucky nodded with ease, not even the least bit embarrassed.

“Of course, a roguish Wolf with a jawline almost as great as mine? Who wouldn’t! Now. What can I do to make it up to you ?” He questioned, not realizing how much internal gay panic was coursing through Wyatts veins right now.

“I-uh, you don’t have to do anything. It was a teeny fall. I’m good!” He finally regained the ability to speak.

Bucky softened, and looked down at where their hands were still clasped, Wyatt balked slightly, he didn’t even realize he never let go.

“Naw, I’m gonna do something. How about coffee? After school, at the Seabrew cafe?” He asked (more like stated)

“Ya-your asking me on a Da-te ?!” Wyatt embarrassingly squeaked. Barely comprehending what was happening.

Bucky nodded, rubbing his thumb over Wyatts knuckles to ease his Embarrassment.

“I saw you at the prawn, I was kinda jealous of how much time Eliza spent with you. “ he admitted, finally blushing slightly.

This was where Wyatt was able to regain brain function, grinning he shook his head slightly.

“You don’t have to worry about that! Elizas the gayest Zombie I’ve ever met! And thank moon for that! Willa and her are probably the best Mates I know!” He praised slightly. Feeling truly happy for his sister.

“AWOOO!” A familiar howl echoed through the hallway.

-speak of the Wolf-

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Willa screeched, coming out of nowhere. She shoved Bucky into the Lockers, holding him up off the ground by the front of his shirt, his feet dangling midair.

“WILLA! Oh my moon! Willa he’s fine! He didn’t do anything!” Wyatt squealed, desperate to get his sister to stop.

“Oh sure, didn’t do anything. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! You have to remember Wyatt, news travels fast with wolves. Multiple pack members reported seeing him Run you over to the ground ! And then try to keep you in place by not releasing your hand!” She shouted angrily. Wyatt balked slightly, feeling stupid for forgetting how quick gossip was to travel with wolves.

Snapping back to his senses, he rushed over to Willa and wrapped his arms around her waist, Pulling back with all his strength, he was barely able to pry her off of Bucky, desperately trying to hold her back while she pedaled forward almost desperately. Claws outreached ready to claw Bucky to shreds.

Eventually, she jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to release her momentarily.

But before she could destroy him Wyatt opened his mouth and screamed

“HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!” 

Willa stopped, mid step and stared at him.

Everyone in the hallway did too. 

And Wyatt was suddenly aware at how many people had been staring at them.

Willa noticed this, and growled ferociously at all of them. Causing them to scatter like wildfire. 

Turning back to Wyatt, she lowered her voice. 

“He asked you on a date?” 

“Yes Wil! He did knock into me, that was true. But then he asked me out for coffee to make up for it. He wasn’t keeping me in place, we were just holding hands!” He explained, slightly exhausted by the whole experience 

Willa grimaced slightly, understanding what had happened. 

“Oh, uh. My bad. I didn’t mean to Um, ruin this.” She mumbled. Looking downwards in guilt. 

Wyatts heart broke slightly, Stepping forward, he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted, looking into her eyes , he spoke slowly.

“Wil, it’s ok. I know you would never hurt someone I like on purpose. I also know your heart was in the right place. And I love you for always being their for me. Or being their to rip someone’s throat out for me.” Willa nodded, and shyly looked over to Bucky’s stunned face.

“Sorry Buck, you better still be open to going out with Wyatt.” She (sorta?) apologized. Bucky raised hands in surrender. 

“Of course, I would never turn Wyatt down for having loving Siblings.” He stared softly. Wyatt nodded in thanks for not holding this against Willa, the poor Wolf was already Alpha at way to young of an age, she didn’t need “ruined her brothers chances of a date” on her conscious.

“But if you do hurt him,” she growled, stepping forward ,”something exactly like this will go down, and Wyatt won’t be their to hold me back, GOT IT?” 

“Got it!” Bucky squeaked. Looking uneasy.

Wyatt leaned in and whispered “Sleep teether.” In Willas ear. Causing her to blush and immediately back down.

With a nod to her brother, Willa quickly scampered away. Leaving the two alone.

“So, let’s try this again shall we?” Bucky asked with a charming smile.

Wyatt nodded playfully.

“I’m Bucky Buchanan, and I hearby ask you, Wyatt Lykensen, on a date!” Bucky spoke regally. Causing Wyatt to laugh.

“And I Wyatt Lykensen agree-OoP!” Wyatt was cut off as Bucky pressed his lips against his. Damn his lips were smooth. 

Pulling away. The two smiled in acknowledgment.

Reaching his hand out, Bucky grinned and nodded towards their next class

Wyatt smiled a toothy grin and took it.

Everything was happy in their little gay world!

————

YO GUYS I DID IT *gasps heavily

*I DIDNT DIE

*HOPE YOU LIKED IT

*THIS WAS FOR THE TWO PEOPLE WHO SUGGEST BUCKY AND WYATT

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is ok guys 😖
> 
> This physically hurt me to do but I tried
> 
> My Other Williza fanfic will probably be out in the next week (or less)
> 
> Kudos if ya liked!


End file.
